


i've been saving all my summers for you

by chylersilva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylersilva/pseuds/chylersilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niobe Adaar wants to marry Josephine Montilyet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been saving all my summers for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-DAI, but I still haven't finished the game so it's possible this might deviate a bit with canon. It's just a bit of silliness anyway.

She doesn’t know much about Antivan marriage customs. No, scratch that, she knows nothing about Antivan marriage customs. She especially doesn’t know a thing about how to approach an old and noble family about potentially marrying the shining jewel of their family who’s been keeping it together for so long now. Sure, she’d gotten a taste of court drama when she’d bested Ortranto in that duel. The fact that no one had given them trouble about their relationship since seemed to Niobe an indication that her parents had accepted them. But she guessed that there were still likely formalities that needed doing, rules to follow. In any other situation, she’d simply go to Josephine and ask her. It was her favorite way to learn anything, after all. But Niobe Adaar wasn’t exactly the most adept at subtly or secrets, so any attempt to veil the purpose behind her questions would surely fail spectacularly. 

The qunari supposed she should do some research. Books weren’t as comfortable in her hands as a sturdy sword, but for this task she would adjust. She came out of the experience much more enlightened on Antiva’s history and a long list of royal assassinations over the years, but had no luck on the prospect of marriage. She was beginning to think this would take some drastic measures. She may need some help. At first, she considered going to Dorian. He was likely to know something of society’s expectations when it came to this, even if it was not from pleasant personal experience. But when she heard in her mind the gentle teasing that was sure to come when she would inevitably have to tell him her plan to propose, she thought perhaps not. This his how she arrived in front of Cassandra in the courtyard as the woman trained, awkwardly asking if they could talk somewhere in private.

It turned out that this topic, among many others Niobe had come to know, was one her friend wasn’t particularly keen to openly discuss. At least, not without turning some shade of pink any time she tried to ask about the Seeker’s personal thoughts on love and marriage. By the end of their conversation, she didn’t have much more in the way of noble knowledge, but she did worry that this whole ordeal would somehow end up in one of Varric’s novels she saw the Seeker with so often.

She decided then to just tackle this like she did most any battle, head on. The qunari sat at the desk in her quarters, used more often as a height adjusting seat for her lady than for work, and she began a letter. It would likely be a far cry from the eloquent correspondence they were accustomed to, but it would have to suffice. Niobe hoped her love would be clear to read, at least. She did also have reputation in her favor, and a history of helping the Montilyet name. With the letter sent, she had no choice then but to wait. She did not have to wait incredibly long. In precisely the time she’d estimated it would take for the Montilyets to receive her letter and send a response, the answer arrived. She read the words over countless times, smiling to herself all the while.

"We have no doubt that you Inquisitor, are a most suitable match for our daughter…"

One daunting step accomplished, now she was faced with the next of actually going through with the proposal. Should she make an event of it, spoil the ambassador with the works? Or should she opt for something more simple, intimate? Nothing seemed quite right, and in the coming days no moment seemed suited for the occasion either. She was on the verge of just adding it onto a work related note.

> _Josie- I spoke to the merchant from Rivain as you requested. He was very fascinated by my horns. Seems willing to lend his support. P.S. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?_

She was seriously considering this notion as the two women stood at the expansive balcony, taking in the sunset. They’d been quiet for a while. It was a comfortable silence she was glad to share with this woman more than anyone else, built on contentment and familiarity. She heard Josephine sigh, and turned to realize she was looking at her rather than the sky. There was something of a twinkle in her eyes that Niobe recognized, but it was nothing to prepare her for the Antivan’s next words. 

“I’ve been thinking, mio sole, that I should like to marry you one day soon, if you are so inclined.” The qunari was dumbstruck for several moments before a smile took over her face. “Now, we should likely talk to my parents, it may take some convincing but they should not object…” She trailed off at the sound of Niobe’s laughter before the qunari lifted her into a hug. She spun them around once before pressing her lips to the other woman’s, still smiling into the kiss. When she set Josephine back down, the smaller woman gave her a knowing look. “You are aware that you never answered the question, no?” 

“Oh! Right, I mean—as if there were any…yes. Please.” All of the words she’d been practicing for what seemed like ages left her, but none of that really mattered anymore because she was going to marry the woman she loved. “I can’t think of anything that would make me happier than marrying you, Josephine.” The two shared another kiss before Niobe’s grin turned slightly coy. “So you know, we may not have such a difficult time convincing your parents because they may already have kind of…given their permission.” She enjoyed watching as the realization dawned on her lady- her betrothed’s face.

“Ti amo, Niobe.” 

“I love you, Josephine.”


End file.
